Common Sense
by JMA-Blazer
Summary: Common Sense. It can make you, or break you. Naruto suddenly gets a splash of common sense during his time with Ebisu. Will this make, or break him?
1. 1. Who likes getting wet with clothes?!

**Hey guys, JMA here with the promised new fic and the first fic of the new JMA era. Sorry about this being late, the chapter didn't really get going until yesterday. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just so you know and so that the actual owners can't sue me for this.**

**Recommendation:** **Torchbearer by btn29. This fic is in my opinion, _Viridescent _'s biggest competition for My Hero Academia's number one fanfiction on this site. You guys should definitely take a look at it. You'll enjoy it. Features QuirkIzuku and other goodies.**

In moments like these, Ebisu contemplates whether Hatake Kakashi has lost his mind.

Of course, that thought implies that Hatake-san was ever sane. One would be insane if they graduated at six and promoted to Jonin at twelve. That being said, he was happy to help Gai's 'eternal rival' as he calls it. So eventually, he did agree to train his genin for the Chunin Exam Finals. The only problem is said genin: Uzumaki Naruto.

While the incident with the Hounourable Grandson may have helped him to see that Uzumaki isn't dangerous, the boy is still a nuisance that Ebisu would prefer not interact with. Alas, a deal is a deal and he will teach the blond to the best of his ability.

"So," Uzumaki asks, the skepticism in his voice clear. "what are we doing in the Hot Springs? 'cause we don't have time for a soak. I got trainin' to do."

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

**The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. His crude behaviour and perchament for pranks causes him to get a low opinion from Ebisu.**

_Well at least the boy's motivated, if a bit crude. _Ebisu thinks before addressing him. "In order to properly prepare you for the coming trials, not only the Finals, but also as a Chunin, I'll need you to improve your chakra control.

The boy's eyes widen, before narrowing. "Are you sure we're not just here for you to peep, Ero-sensei?" Ebisu mirrors the blond's expression behind his dark glasses. _This... infuriating brat! _The nerve of him to insinuate such a thing! While he might _occasionally _indulge in the Make Out Paradise book series, he would never indulge during his teaching time! Especially not at other women's expense! To accuse him like that when this is for his own benefit. Hell, he'd leave right now if his teaching integrity wasn't on the line. That being said, the boy needs to learn that such disrespect cannot stand.

"Of course not," he replies, keeping his voice neutral. "I chose this place specifically for your training. However, if you feel you can't learn from me, you could always find another teacher--"

"No no, it's fine!" Uzumaki pleads desperately "I'll learn."

"Good. Now then, the chakra control exercise that you're learning today is called the Water Walking exercise--"

"You mean you're gonna teach me how to walk on water like Kakashi-sensei?" His enthusiasm for the exercise is unexpected considering his previous attitude as well as his Academy grades, but not unwelcome. After all, an enthusiastic student is one of a teacher's greatest joys.

Ebisu chuckles, "I'd imagine so, considering all Chunin need to be able to do this as easily as breathing." With that bait, he knows he's got Uzumaki's attention. It helps that it is actually true. "In future please hold all questions until I'm done speaking."

"Okay, Ero-sensei."

"Ebisu's eye twitches. "Please don't call me that. Now, as I was saying, it's called the Water Walking exercise and it's essentially just the Surface Walking exercise with a special condition. You do know how to do the Surface Walking exercise, right?"

"Huh?" Uzumaki's confused face does not help matters. "What's that?"

_What?! _He doesn't know it? How did he survive the Exams without at least this basic knowledge. Wait... "You don't know what it is? Hatake-san mentioned he taught it to you during your C-Rank?"

"..."

The whiskered boy contemplates this, before his eyes light up. "Oohhh! But Kakashi-sensei called it Tree Walking."

There's the mistake he made. He called the exercise by its old name. "Well, it was first called the Surface Walking exercise becaused while it was trained on trees, it can be applied to many vertical surfaces."

"Huh?" Ebisu sighs. Perhaps he should simplify all of his explanations for Uzumaki's sake.

"You can use the Tree Walking exercise to walk on walls, buildings, mountains, anything that's flat."

"Ohhhh!"

"Now then," The Special Jonin pauses for a moment to try and simplify his next explanation. "the Water Walking exercise is almost the same as the Tree Walking exercise with one big difference: the water isn't flat, it usually is wavy. Even still water has some small waves. That means that the chakra you're using is not going to be constant. You follow?"

"Sorta, what does constant mean?"

"It means the same. What I'm saying is that the chakra you use to stick to the water will not stay the same. It's always changing. Any more questions?"

"No..."

"Then get started."

"Right!" He practically leaps into the water, only to find out excatly why Ebisu chose the Hot Springs as his training spot.

"AAHHH! Hot!" The Special Jonin chuckles at the flailing Uzumaki before schooling his features to hude his mirth. "What the hell was that?!"

"Motivation. We're in the Hot Springs, aren't we? So the water's a little hot."

"A little?!" Uzumaki's indigant shout fills his ears.

"Now now, you wanted to learn Water Walking, this is the best place to do it. After all," Ebisu allows an amused smile to cross his face "you don't want to fall in."

His little joke earns him a glare from the Genin. "Fine." He starts taking off his jumpsuit. Smart boy. No matter the motivation, he's not going to get this in a day. Might as well minimize the damage-- Wait, what's that?

"Wait a moment." He stops the whiskered lad from stepping in the water.

"What is it now?" Ebisu ignores his irritated glare. This might be important.

Quickly pointing to Uzumaki's stomach, he asks, "What is that?"

"This? It's the seal that keeps the Nine Tails locked up."

"I presume so, yes. I'm actually referring to these five elongated points." He pokes at the top four lines and the middle right line on the bottom half. "Are these supposed to be like that?"

"Elongwhat?"

"It means extra long." He explains automatically. "What I mean is that some lines of the seal are longer than others and considering how complicated the seal looks," Here Ebisu's forehead creases with worry. "I don't believe that is part of the seal. I fear the seal has been messed with."

"What?!" Uzumaki screams with panic and while his exaggerated reaction is unnecessary, it shows he understands the gravity of the situation.

"Come, we have to get to the Hokage at once."

"I'm right behind you."

It could be important after all.

**End of Chapter 1**

**And done, surprisingly enough. Why I say that is because the chapter was actually supposed to be longer but when I wrote that last part, I figured the chapter can end there. Again, sorry that this is late. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'm going to silently lament in the corner at the Springboks' opening loss to the All Blacks.**

**JMA out**


	2. Update

Hey guys, JMA here with an update. Well mostly I've been working on a lot of ideas at one time and that's the reason why I got nothing to post. What do you guys think? So I focus on one thing or keep doing what I'm doing.

The reason I'm posting this update is that at the time I'm typing this update, South Africa has just won the Rugby World Cup, beating England 32-12 and I'm going to celebrate. I'm probably not going to write for the whole weekend and I can't wait to hear from your thoughts. I'm sorry to my English readers (not sorry) but we brought the Webb Ellis back home for the third time.

See you guys at the next update.

JMA out.


End file.
